Angels on the sideline
by aldremist
Summary: Set in season 4 just after the devils gate has been opened and the angels start to appear. Two mysterious OC's, Rose and Aurora, arrive on the scene and their stories merge with each other's and the Winchesters. Rated for smut, and Destiel. Written in third person.


_**Rose and Aurora**_

"First of all, let's start with why you are here, killing all these innocents."

Rose would normally begin with a name but she could tell that mattered naught to this demon. She paced around the red haired woman who was bound in the centre of the room not only with chains but by a devils trap carved into the ceiling.

Aldremist tilted her head back and laughed.

"As if any of these cretins are innocent." Her fists tightened and struggled against the binds.

"That's not the point and you know it." Rose retorted menacingly as she drew a blade from her jacket pocket and stepped forward.

"Wow, Rose, you really must be bored to have time to play games with the likes of myself." Aldremist smirked.

"I have no time for games." Rose held the blade's tip to the woman's throat where it slowly slipped through the skin, sizzling as it entered. Rose's eyes burned with content as she watched the discomfort on the demon's face.

"Alriiiiiight." Aldremist moaned. "I'll tell you. Just chill out with the blade on my face."

Rose smirked as she stepped back and wiped the blade on her coat. Though she was a little weirded out how defensive of the meat suit this demon was.

"It's a trap." Aldremist said simply.

"For who." Rose demanded.

"Uhh, the Winchesters?" She laughed sarcastically "Who else would it be."

Rose was silent as she processed the information_ and_ the decision whether to believe the abomination or not. Why would a demon so easily disclose this information?

"Why are you telling me this?" Rose folded her arms.

"It's not exactly Project Manhattan business!" She laughed "We've been doing it for months, and it's **so easy**!" She grinned.

Rose frowned.

"But why is it you this time? I know you're not like the other demons, and I'm guessing this kind of 'daily business' is beneath your stature."

"Curiosity." Aldremist smiled as she shrugged. "I wanna meet the legends."

"Not if I can help it." Rose smirked and tilted her head up arrogantly as she thrust her hand outward towards Aldremist. She closed her eyes and willed for the demon's presence to exit the woman's body.

She opened her eyes when she felt nothing happen and heard the woman laughing. The woman now stood less than a meter from Rose, chain free and outside the devils trap. Rose's face was wild confusion.

"You thought you were the only one." Aldremist whispered.

Rose frowned, what did she mean 'the only one' surely that didn't mean… she was like Rose? How many other half human-half spawns of Satan could there be?

"I am not your enemy, Rose of the humans. We will meet again."

Rose looked up and she was gone. She cursed. Now she had far more questions for the woman other than her work. Rose wanted her to stay, to talk, she wanted to know this other woman. Then she grimaced. How could she feel so attached to a mischievous little shit that went around slaughtering innocent people just to lure the Winchester boys into the area? Not to mention she'd been outsmarted the entire time and the red head had just been going along with Rose's plan.

Her fists balled in anger as she tried to breathe deeply. She despised the confliction of emotions that coursed through her body.

"I need a drink." She groaned and teleported to her car. Rose didn't use her powers as much as she would have liked, she still wanted to fit in.

* * *

Aldremist smirked as she sat at a diner. That encounter went well, she thought. She was sure Rose would tell no one of their meeting as it was clear to her that Rose was the 'lone wolf' type. She knew the kind.

Now all that was left was to wait for the boys. She already knew they would be coming.

The diner door opened and three men walked in. The Winchesters, plus one. Aldremist played with the spoon in her coffee as she waited for them to sit down. Dean noticed her as they took their seats, he was quite startled with the color of her hair – most people were. Aldremist liked to stand out.

She sneaked a peak at the trio and caught a trench-coated man with ruffled dark hair staring at her. Her eyes widened, he was no man, no demon… he was an angel. She blinked as he continued to stare. Angels were on earth now, hmmmmm. What could that mean?

Well, whatever it meant, it was most likely bad news for her. Aldremist downed the last of her very sweet coffee and exited the diner. She was a little annoyed that the angel was here, no way would she confront the Winchesters as she'd planned while he was present. Too…. Risky. She had no idea what to expect. Aldremist exited the diner.

She scrunched her hands into her coat pockets as she turned a corner down into an alley that made for ultimate inconspicuous teleportation.

But before she could dematerialize, the man in the trench coat was back and he slammed her into the building. Ohhh, this is bad, she thought as he narrowed his eyes and placed a hand around her throat.

"Who are you?" She choked out arrogantly.

"Who are _you_?" He retorted. "Wait, you're half human."

Aldremist raised her eyebrows. That seemed to dramatically change the Angel's view of her.

"You were going to approach the Winchesters, why?" Castiel's eyes narrowed. She frowned and looked at the hand on her throat. Castiel realized she couldn't answer him while being strangled and released her.

"I have a proposal to put to them. I have one for you as well Mr. Angel." She winked.

"What could you possibly have to offer me?" He asked doubtfully.

Now it was Aldremist's turn to thrust him against the wall. She held a solid hand against his chest as her lips drew close to his ear.

"I know how you feel about Dean Winchester." She whispered. Cas looked down and wouldn't retain eye-contact. "And I know what you want to do about it."

She dragged her lips gently over the skin on his face.

"I can help you." She purred "Show you the ropes."

Castiel was a little disgruntled with the slight glossy texture added to his face but he couldn't deny he enjoyed the strong grape scent that came with it.

"I… have no intentions to act on whatever information you know. I don't require your assistance."

Aldremist pressed her lips to his. She maintained the connection long enough for Castiel to overcome the initial shock and gave him time to move his lips to kiss her back. Just at that moment, she pulled away. She took her hand from his chest and smirked.

"Let me know if you change your mind." She snapped her fingers as she moved backwards and disappeared.

Castiel thought it best not to mention her to Sam and Dean, she knew too much. Nothing of import, from what he could tell, but it was not something he wished for the men to know.

* * *

She knew Cas wouldn't return to the diner after their encounter, she decided to circle back and finally meet the Winchesters.

Aldremist entered the diner and ordered another coffee. Little to her surprise, Dean approached her while she waited.

"Hi." He smiled as she slowly turned to him. "Rough night?" He asked as he nodded to the four shot coffee that was handed to her.

"Dean Winchester." She said slowly as she smiled.

Dean wasn't sure if he should still be smiling or not.

"Relaaaax." She grinned. "I'm a hunter." She lied quietly.

Dean tilted his head up. "What's your name?"

"Aldremist." She smiled and took a sip from her large takeaway cup.

"Aldremist?" He asked doubtfully as he raised his eyebrows. She nodded. "Sounds made up."

"That's because I made it up."

"What's your real name?" Dean shot back.

"Not of import." She replied just as fast.

"Okay, _Aldre_, what are you hunting?"

Aldremist smiled, she liked when people shortened her name.

"Demons." She shrugged. "Same as you I guess."

Dean paused.

"You hunt alone?" He asked in a tone full of curiosity, concern and a hint of doubt.

She nodded. "For a while now."

"You know, if we're working on the same case, maybe we could team up. I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind." Dean nodded to Sam who was busy on his laptop at a window table.

Aldremist laughed. "I can handle myself."

Dean laughed sarcastically. He doubted a woman who looked so young could actually 'handle' herself, she couldn't have looked any older than 22.

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugged.

Aldremist's phone beeped and she looked at it with a frown.

"See ya round, Dean." She said as she pulled a handful of notes from her pocket and left them on the counter. She gave Sam a nod as she left, she noticed he was staring.

Dean looked at the pile of money she'd left and noticed at least three 20s. He snagged two of them and headed back to Sam.

"Who was that?" Sam asked as Dean sat back down.

"She calls herself… Aldremist."

"Aldremist?" Sam asked in disbelief "Sounds made up."


End file.
